


The Forsaken Child

by star_of_flame_eternal



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_of_flame_eternal/pseuds/star_of_flame_eternal
Summary: They say the Doctor ended the War. But who started it?Work in progress, will update tags as needed.





	The Forsaken Child

The rain was absolutely miserable. As Aileen hurried her way home, she failed to see the dark, shadowy figures among the crowds of people scrambling to get somewhere dry. She went to turn a sharp corner when she stepped into a deep pothole. Dirty water splashed everywhere.

“Great, just great,” Aileen complained very loudly. 

She tried to pull her foot free from the hole but couldn’t. The mixture of gravel and mud and water held fast. As she attempted to free herself again, the shadows slowly began to converge upon her. She was on her fourth attempt when she first noticed the shadows. Suddenly wary and anxious, Aileen started to pull and tug at her leg more forcefully. She watched the shadows come closer and closer and soon was frantically wrestling with her leg and the muddy mixture in the pothole. Just as the closest shadow reached out far enough to make contact she heard a strange buzzing noise that made all the shadows cower and edge away from her before fleeing altogether. 

“Well, don’t just stand there. Run!” Aileen startled visibly as a man grabbed her arm and tried to move her. 

She did what any self-preserving young lady would do. She punched him right in the face. The man’s reaction however was not quite what she would expect any perverted old man would do.

“Ouch! Now what’d you go and do that for? No one does that, least of all to me. Preposterous! They all just-.” Aileen interrupted the strange man’s rambling.

“Who the hell are you?”

“No time for introductions just now really. We should’ve been four blocks away by now, or at least out of this blasted storm. Why aren’t you running?”

“I’m stuck if you hadn’t noticed.” The rambling man looked down and saw her leg up to her calf in the pothole. 

“Oh, well that’s a predicament, isn’t it? Why’d you get yourself stuck like that?”

“As if-.” The man cut her protests off.

“I suppose I have to save you from that as well. Preposterous!”

“Save m-.”  
“Alright then, on three.”

“What?”

“1, 2, 3! Up you go! There-.”

“Hey!”

“-you are now. Let’s go before they come back.”

“They, who’s they?”

“Again, there’s no time for introductions or explanations just yet. Why do they all do that? Ask questions-.”

“Well, you certainly can’t ex-.”

“-at the most inopportune times. Preposterous! Now let’s go!” The man grasped Aileen’s wrist and started dragging her to the nearest building, some little corner store advertising ponchos. 

Head spinning from the last five minutes, Aileen followed the man into the store. She immediately regretted her decision as she stepped over the threshold, expecting to be ambushed. But there was nothing. No hand at her throat, no blow to her head, no gun pointed at her chest. In fact, the man she now saw more clearly out of the pouring rain wasn’t all that old, but still strange, after all. He was rather tall, had wavy brown hair that curled in some places, and wore what she supposed was supposed to be a dark brown suit, but it was splattered all over with something horribly bright blue. He was also currently raiding the snack shelves of their Cool Ranch Dorito supply. 

“Can you believe this? 47.26% of this bag is air. What a waste. It’s preposterous!”

“Umm…who exactly are you?”

“I’m the Doctor.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my baby. I just hope it will grow up big and strong.
> 
> Please comment and review. You can like it or hate it, but be respectful.


End file.
